dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Sen
Sen '(セン(千), ''Sen lit. Thousand) Appearance Sen appears as a fairly muscular and young man with blue eyes with black pupils and long black hair that reaches past his shoulders with some hair pointing forward like antennas. His attire consists of an orange bandana wrapped around his neck, a bluish green shirt with holes cut at the shoulders' areas, blue gloves that match his shirt and with the golden brands on his wrists they appear as part of the shirt's sleeves, he wears blue jeans with a brown belt that has a golden buckle tied to what resembles overalls and worn the same way. Personality Powers & Abilities Sen can considered a unique Biological Android, because unlike most Biological Androids seen so far, he is the only one with a Human appearance, though he was originally a Human. As a Biological Android, Sen possesses numerous DNA samples of various warriors who died and other known races, which grants him access to their abilities and some of their techhnniques. Yet, Sen possesses his own unique techniques and skills as well, such as great strength, speed, reflexes and endurance, he also shows great mastery with martial arts, being able to hold his own against enemies that are far more experienced then him in combat. Because he is not an organic being, Sen possesses no aura which makes him undetectable and has unlimited stamina, but, his energy is limited to himself and he cannot produce them for himself, which the only solution for that problem is to absorb energy from others by through phsyical contact. Techniques *Flight: The ability to fly without the use of ki. *Built in Scouter: A scouter embedded within the android's eyes (sensors) that can detect energy level and location. Unlike the regular scouters, however, it does not explode upon encountering too high a power level. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Absoption Barrier: An invisible and unique barrier combined with the ability to absorb energy from others, which while defending Sen, also absorb the ki-based attacks that are touch the barrier at the same time it defends him, making it a greater defence then the usual one. *Energy Absorption: By touching someone, Sen is able of absorbing one's energy for as long as he is still touching said target until they are completely drained out. This is done thanks to a unique device on the palm of his hands. Should his hands with the energy absorbing devices be destroyed, Sen would be unable to absorb energy unless he regenerates. *Regeneration: Sen's regeneration is considered unique amongst other forms of regenerations seen thus far, Sen's regeneration works by turning raw energy into a solid form, this does costs an amount of ki depending on the size of the wound or damage. Sen's body is made out of unique material that grows when harnessed with energy, which is the secret to his regeneration, however, his regeneration depends on the amount of energy Sen has, which means if he doesn't have enough energy absorbed he won't be able to regenerate. *Mimicry: Sen's mimicry is also unique, as he can only mimic a technique if he absorbs its energy, which allows him to use any technique, no matter how large or who uses it, Sen can use any technique he had absorbed its energy. *Gun''': Sen's signature technique that he obtained from a deceased fighter's DNA. First, Sen puts his left hand's wrist above his right hand's wrist while his palms point forward to his intended target and his fingers spread and are seperated from each other. Sen then charges two turquoise colored orbs in each palms, then moves his hands forward and with the hand's position, the orbs meet and merge to one, which is then fired to a large radius energy blast that travels in great speed. Trivia *Despite his appearance being that of Super 17, Sen is very different from Super 17. *Sen is most likely the only Biological Android who has the appearance of a Human. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Biological-Android Category:Male Category:Males